The use of screen-printable thick film dielectric compositions to form printed capacitors for use in conjunction with conductive metal terminations is relatively new in the art of constructing electronic systems. In general these materials are comprised of finely divided particles of a ferro-electric material such as BaTiO.sub.3 and a sinterable inorganic binder or sintering aid for the ferro-electric material dispersed in an organic medium. Such compositions are typically printed over a metal electrode layer and overprinted by a second metal electrode layer. Each layer can be fired separately, or all of the layers can be co-fired to volatilize the organic medium and to sinter the ferro-electric material, thus forming a simple capacitor. Multilayer capacitors can be made by adding further alternating layers of dielectric and electrode materials. Compositions of this kind have recently been proposed as an economical way of making capacitors for electrical filter connectors for alternating high frequency interference for electrical devices. Such devices are described in pending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 480,593, filed Mar. 30, 1983. When thick film compositions are used for making capacitors for electrical filter connectors, it is essential that the dielectric layers be very thin. In fact, the dielectric layer may be comprised of more than one printed and fired layer of thick film material. However, when very thin dielectric layers are employed, it is essential that the dielectric material be quite homogeneous and that upon sintering it not be diluted with glass binder components or with sintering aid compounds, thereby reducing the capacitance of the layer. Therefore, there exists a strong need for screen-printable thick film dielectric compositions which can be printed as very thin layers atop electrodes with only small amounts of sintering aids therein.